You Still Have Me
by WingedKuraiOkami
Summary: Little Jade West learns what it's like to have a real friend for once. One-shot.


**Hey there, peepz of FanFiction. I got nothing to say except. . .READ AND REVIEWWWW. Characters MIGHT be OOC because of how young they are.**

**Warning: may cause intensive and uncontrollable bouts of ****_d'awwwwwwwww_**** :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****_Victorious_**

* * *

Six-year-old Jade dropped her small backpack and sat down on an empty bench, crossing her arms. It had become a natural routine for her – sleep through class until recess, sit down on a bench for recess, sleep through class, eat lunch, sit down on a bench. . .

"Hey, _Jade,_" an unpleasant voice sneered, and Jade whipped around, her eyes blazing.

She rolled her eyes with all the air of a teenager as she saw Melissa with a group of girls trailing behind her. "What do you want?"  
"I just saw you," Melissa said silkily, tossing back her long blonde curls. "Sitting there, all alone, _with no friends._"  
At this, the group of girls behind her started giving obnoxious giggles as if they were trained, causing Melissa to smile approvingly.

"Yay for Lissy!" a girl cheered.

Jade's infamous smirk returned. "Oh, I didn't realize that you had a nickname. . ." she paused. "Sissy Lissy."  
In first grade, name-calling sparked an immediate outrage, and Melissa's fists clenched, her face turning red. "W-what did you say?"  
"I said that you were a sissy," Jade said, stressing the last word on purpose. "I mean, if you get in a fight, everybody would have to protect you."

Melissa glared at her. "So?"  
"I'm just _saying,_" Jade said airily, picking up her bag coolly and walking away.

Almost immediately, there was a screech of anger as Melissa tackled Jade, throwing her to the ground. Jade stiffened and she flipped around, punching the blonde girl with all of her might and kicking wildly.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off her and Jade blinked at the sudden harsh light, feeling the sting of nails scraped across her face and small blood droplets leaking down.

A young boy was her savior; a boy by the name of Beck. Every girl was quite infatuated with him (even Jade – curse his fluffy hair). However, his polite and kind personality helped matters along as well.

"That's not nice, Melissa," Beck pointed out, not even noticing Jade.

Melissa was cradling her cheek. "She called me a sissy!"  
Beck turned to Jade. "Did you?"  
Jade suddenly felt the need to defend herself in front of the cute boy. "W-well, she started it by saying I have no friends!"  
"Melissa," Beck said disapprovingly, crossing his arms.

The blonde girl looked between Jade and Beck, torn between wanting to impress him and to hurt her. Finally, she spat out, "You'll _never _have any friends!" and stalked away.  
Jade's eyes widened as the words hit her. Were they true? Thinking about it, Melissa was actually right – ever since she had started to attend this school, she hadn't made a single friend. Unconsciously, two tears slipped from her eyes.

"Hey, Jade," Beck said softly, turning the little girl around.

Jade sniffed. "If y-you tell _anyone _that I was crying, I-I'll hurt you."  
"I know," he said, then surprised her by sweeping her into a tight hug.

It took a moment for Jade's mind to wrap around what happened. Beck – Beck _Oliver _– was hugging _her, _Jade West. Her brain went blank.

Finally, Beck stepped away and looked into her eyes, causing what was left of Jade's brain to short-circuit and die.

"_Um,_" was her intelligent response.

Beck laughed. "Don't worry, Jade!"  
"Wha?" she said eloquently.

Beck grinned. "I'll always be your friend!"  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah, sure!" he said. "So do you wanna be friends?"  
One part of Jade's mind started to somehow work again. However, it was probably the stupid, girlish part of Jade's mind, for she said, "On one condition."  
Beck blinked. "What?"  
"You can't hang out with any other girls who have a crush on you," she blurted out, then slapped a hand over her mouth.

The boy looked at her in surprise. Suddenly, her words registered in his mind and he smiled cheekily. "Whaddaya mean, _other _girls?"  
Jade's face turned bright red. "Y-you – "

"So _you _have a crush on me?" he questioned.

"D-don't think that I'm gonna be all mushy and stuff!" Jade denied quickly, her face still scarlet. "If you tell anyone, I'll punch you so bad that your _kids _will feel it, and I'll gouge your eyes out and stuff 'em down your throat, and then I'll rip out your –"

And Beck, acting on instinct, crossed over to her, took her face in his hands, and kissed her.

"Am I your friend now?" Beck said sassily as he pulled away gently.

"_No,_" Jade said, regaining her composure, and gave him her first genuine smile in a long time. "You're my boyfriend."

* * *

**Blah blah blah, cheesy sappy ending, I know, blah blah blah, OOC characters, whatever.  
DEAL WITH IT D:**

**Reviewwwwzzzzzz**


End file.
